The Starlight Frenzy
by starlight-temptress
Summary: OK..basically, this horse and her brother get separated from their family...R
1. Default Chapter

The Starlight Frenzy

Grazing alone, Pearl watched the other wild horses longingly. She wanted to go with them, over the hills and far away. Once, ages ago, she was free like them but that was before the accident occurred.

It was one of those days when it was her duty to protect the youngsters whilst their mother searched for water. Listening carefully, the eldest foal stared hard into the bushes, from where he lay. After a few minutes pause, he trotted daintily over to Pearl, explaining that someone or something was craftily waiting in the undergrowth nearby, making twigs crackle loudly. Suddenly, an awful creature crashed out in front of them, blocking their way. Its hair stood on end and its grey tail flicked threateningly, from side to side. 

AS quick as a flash, Pearl darted in-between the coyote and her brother defending him from the beast. Both had eye contact, and then she fainted. The beast's glare however was still transfixed evilly on her brother. Soon, the coyote noticed a silhouette cautiously moving towards him out of the corner of his eye. Growling, the confused beast turned around to face his new attacker.

Pearl woke from her faint and found herself in a small; cosy shed which was bedded with hay. Her eldest brother laid his head on her back, trying to comfort her as she glanced nervously around the room. She tried to lift her leg but the pain grew worse; like pins and needles but a hundred times worse. The door opened on the far side of the stable. A teenage girl entered, carrying a lamp and a bucket. Slowly, she quietly walked over to where Pearl and Perry lay.

"There you go, have some oats-cheer up lass, the vet's coming soon to mend your leg," she smiled kindly and left them in peace. 

Groaning from the pain, she tried to stand but Starlight sighed deeply and murmured

"Don't stand up, it'll cause you more pain and anxiety. You need a long refreshing sleep and if you preserve for a few hours, what was once a terrible pain will reduce into a soothing sensation of happiness and contentedness."

Both ate the oats and drank the sweet liquid in silence. Starlight dozed but Pearl amused herself by her thoughts that made her grow more and more concerned about the youngsters. She sighed wearily and settled down in the warm straw.

~~To be continued~~


	2. The Escape

The Escape

Three weeks later, they were allowed to go into the paddock, in the open air. That night, Pearl helped Starlight to escape by opening the gate for him. 

"Go and find mother, don't worry about me," she whispered tenderly.

He nuzzled her, like saying goodbye, the sprang gracefully over the stream that sparkled like diamonds in the silver moonlight, glanced sweetly into her eyes, then darted quickly into the nearby undergrowth for safety.  After a few hours of walking on through the wood, Starlight came to a wild prairie. Tired from the adventure of the flight, he found a large hollow in the old oak tree nearby and slept soundly, dreaming of his family and friends.

Meanwhile, Pearl paced around the enclosure, with a hope, that Starlight might find help quickly and return. She didn't go with him for that would make the escape more obvious. The door opened and a shaft of light almost blinded her. A dark figure walked over to the trough, emptied it and re-filled it with clean water and oats; then returned back to the house without saying a word. The time spent waiting was very tedious.  When the summer came, Pearl longed for the long evenings when one could relax in perfect slumber, until one night, something different occurred. 

The weather felt even more hotter that before, a bit like the symptoms of a storm- the wired but wacky shadows moving about nearby letting twigs and bracken crackle as if an invisible hoof had stepped on them by mistake. The freaky part was that Pearl could sense something thrilling would happen quite soon.  After the storm, she munched the grass surrounding her enclosure that was sweet and good to eat. The sun began to set and a gorgeous dramatic sunset highlighted the sky.

Quite suddenly, her hope was lifted; an African drum had started beating. Indian cries split the peaceful tranquillity. A dog started howling, blending in with the cries, which made the atmosphere even more eerie than before. Not far away, a tribe of wild horses danced around a figure that stood proudly, arching his neck. Their colours twisted and turned and blended in the dimly lit area. The creature in the middle was obviously their chief. The flock was so amazingly fascinating yet striking in their kingly brightness.

~~To Be Continued~~


End file.
